Rockin' Miraculous!
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: When Adrien ran away from home, he didn't expect to find himself up on stage in a black cat costume, singing along with the girl of his dreams. He didn't expect to find a true family, and he didn't expect to love it all with a passion. Funny how the world works. No Miraculous AU, Band Au, Kwamis are humans, Oc's, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Adrien had had enough.

Of course, this meant that he couldn't go to school like he was hoping to this year, but life at home had gotten so bad that he couldn't stand it anymore.

Ever since his mother had vanished from their lives, Gabriel Agreste was nothing if not cold, harsh, and heartless. Adrien had thought that that it was just a phase, but when Gabriel had continued to try and bribe his son with everything Adrien could've ever asked for, Adrien knew that he would never get his father back.

Adrien double checked everything he had in his bag. Snacks, check. Blanket, check. Small pillow, check. Toothbrush and toothpaste, check. Food that will last him a few days along with water, check. Shoes, check. Scarf, check. Phone...

Adrien paused, looking at the said contraption. He probably shouldn't, his father could track him down that way. He threw it further onto his bed, continuing his checklist. When he finished, he double and triple checked it before nodding. He had even prepared for the winter should he manage to be gone or out on the streets for that long.

He highly doubted that would happen, as Gabriel was one of the more influential people in the business- even being close 'friends' with the mayor of Paris. They would find him quickly- it was only a matter of time.

He had a written letter for his father that he tapped to the front of his door before turning to the window. He had prepared his method of escape earlier, marking the places where he knew there weren't any security cameras so that he could leave unnoticed. It was time to go.

"Let's do this."

919293958586858382762637484839376373848

It was simpler than one would think for Adrien to sneak out, go to the airport without being spotted, and manage to use a fake ID to go to America. The butterflies in his stomach made him keep a very watchful eye over his shoulder the whole time, in case they were already onto him. It wasn't until a few minutes after they were in the air that Adrien began to relax, closing his eyes and allowing his guard to drop.

He looked down at his ring that his mother had given to him before she disappeared- it was black with green emeralds forming a paw print. She had said something about an important family friend being able to help him if need be… but he had never met anyone like that. He rubbed it a few times, wishing that his mother could be here with him now. To fix their broken family.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Adrien blinked and looked up at the other teen that walked next to him. He looked to be Egyptian with his tan and facial features. His hair was black and unkempt, making his sharp, green eyes stand out.

"O-Of course."

"Nice." The other teen sat down next to Adrien and offered him his hand. "I'm Plagg, and you are?"

"A-Felix." Internally Adrien screamed at himself. Plagg chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, I understand that, but I wanna know you're real name at some point." Adrien, still internally screaming, nodded numbly. Small talk was brought up, like what they were excited for in America and what they liked to do. Surprisingly, to Adrien, Plagg was twenty five instead of seventeen like he was. Finally, Plagg seemed to get serious.

"Alright kid, I have a proposition for you." He started. "You seem like an okay person for the job, and with you avoiding any talk about why you're on here, alone, I'd have to say you're running away." Adrien paled and swallowed. "Hey, I'm not tryin' ta turn you in, I wanna help you. It's not easy starting a new life in a different country. Been there, done that." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "So, kid, I need to know- do you trust me?"

Adrien sat back a little and studied Plagg. He eyed him suspiciously before slowly nodding, agreeing that he did trust Plagg more than the average stranger. Plagg leaned in a little closer.

"Me and my fiancé are trying to help a good band get off the ground- they're called Miraculous. I'm the manager, she's the publicist. We have the main singer, drummer, back up singers, bass player, keyboard, but what we need is a lead guitarist. And, to be honest, the only good male singer we have right now still needs a few voice lessons." Adrien stared at Plagg in astonishment. "So, my question is, would you like to join? You'd have a roof over your head, a place to sleep, food to eat, and that'll be way better than something else that someone could offer you."

Did Plagg know that he had been so obsessed with Guitar that he made a recycled one and tried to learn off of the internet? How did he know that he wrote his own songs and sang his heart out in the shower? It sounded like a dream come true.

"I, I would love to!" Adrien said happily. "It sounds amazing!"

"Great!" Plagg clapped Adrien on the back of his shoulder. "By the way, I still need a name." Adrien paused.

"Umm… don't freak out." He offered lamely. "I'm Adrien Felix Agreste."

…

"That Model kid that I saw all over Paris?" Plagg asked to clarify. Adrien nodded, and Plagg pulled off Adrien's shades and fixed his hair into it's usual hair style before laughing.

"Who knew that the model could look like such a different person with shades and a new hairstyle." He said, giving Adrien his sunglasses back as Adrien re-messed his hair up. "So, what brings Model Adrien on a flight to America?" So Adrien told him about how his mother died, and how his father had been treating him ever since her death.

"Wow." Plagg said, eating some cheese he had snagged off of the snack cart a while ago. "I'm surprised you didn't run away sooner."

"This might not even last long." Adrien sighed. "Father probably already has the Police looking all over Paris for me, and with the note I left behind…"

"Kid, I want to tell you two things." Plagg held up a finger. "First, don't call that man your father. He doesn't deserve that title." When it looked like Adrien was about to protest, Plagg pulled up a second finger. "And two, as long as you stay by me, that man will never be able to find you and take you back. Never."

6363635363748494837626273849493762527840484735263849943762527384


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Now for chapter two!

Candy: Reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): practice. Lots of Practice. Oh! And, I guess my ADD comes into play too. *laughs awkwardly and sweat drops* I swear I'm not addicted to writing.**

 **TroubleShark: Thank you!**

 **Alexandra Elf (Guest): Of course!**

 **Grapefruit101: I have, and I will!**

 **Andianco: Thank you!**

 **bareehazaidi: I will.**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

6363635363748494837626273849493762527840484735263849943762527384

"Oi, kid." Adrien mumbled something incoherent and turned away from Plagg, who was beginning to grow annoyed. "Kid. Adrien. Bud, you gotta wake up, We're in America."

"Hmn?" Adrien peaked an eye open before yawning, stretching and getting all of the kinks out of his neck. "Already?"

"Yes." Plagg answered. "I have to go back to my original seat- I'll meet you on the way off. Deal?"

"Deal." When they met up after getting off the plane, they waited for Plagg's suitcase and talked more about what it will be like to be in the band.

"How is your English?" Plagg asked, as though it had just come to mind.

"Good I guess." Adrien shrugged. "But I don't know a lot. I know more Chinese than anything."

"Chinese?"

"I'd tell you to ask my dad, but…" The two laughed. Plagg finally spotted his suitcase and looked around. "Who are you looking for?"

"My fiancé." He said simply. "She told me that she'd pick us up."

"Can't wait- she sounds amazing." Adrien said, looking around. "What does she look like?"

"Words can't describe her, and my phone is almost dead." Plagg thought, looking through all of his pockets before pulling out his wallet. "This is an outdated picture of when we were in High school. I suppose It'll do." He showed Adrien a picture of the two of them at what looked to be Prom. She had long red hair that was put into a bun-pony, her said hair slowly gradienting to black. Her eyes were a deep sea blue, and from the looks of it she was Chinese.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Plagg sighed a dreamy sigh, which surprised Adrien. "She's the most beautiful and amazing person in the world."

"When will you two get married?"

"Spring of next year." Plagg said happily. "Right smack in between our two birthdays." Adrien looked around a bit to look for anyone who resembled the young lady in the picture. Plagg seemed to come to his senses and began to look around too. About half an hour passed before someone spoke from behind them.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have to do all the work with how lazy Pollen is." The two jumped and turned around only to see the girl who was in the photo, only older. And with a small scowl on her face. It morphed into a teasing smile, though.

"Tikki, darling!" Plagg said happily, giving her a hug. "I missed you."

"I love you too, Plagg-dear." Tikki looked over at Adrien. "And who is this young man?"

"Tikki, this is our new Guitar player and male lead- Adrien!" Plagg introduced. "Adrien, this is my beloved Fiancé, Tikki."

"It's an honor to meet you." Adrien said honestly with a happy smile. "I've heard so much about you."

"The pleasure is mine." Tikki said politely. "Are your parents okay with this?"

"Well…" Adrien hesitated, running the back of his neck nervously. "Dad would never approve, but mom would want me to follow my heart."

"Did you kidnap him?" Tikki asked Plagg accusingly.

"No." Plagg said reassuringly. "Adrien needs a place to stay while he's in America by himself, as his father isn't exactly the best of company." The silent message of ' _he's running away and I wanted to help him out'_ rang loud and clear. Tikki's eyes widened.

"Oh you poor thing!" She said. "Don't worry- we have more than enough room. Come on, Wayzz won't want to wait forever."

"Wayzz?"

"He's our driver." Plagg explained. "And currently our protection. I did say that we were bringing up a band, did I not?" Adrien nodded, understanding.

9282736749292836364839292736485498362357394947363

Wayzz turned out to be a bald Chinese man with a small, nicely trimmed beard. He was very silent, and only gave in a little input while Tikki told him everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.

"We're here." He said suddenly, and Adrien instantly looked outside. There, surrounded by trees, was a two story house that looked like it came out of some sort of house magazine. The type he always wished he was raised in.

"Amazing…" He muttered.

"Hurry up, you'll want to meet your band members." Plagg said as they opened the doors to get out. Adrien did so quickly, grabbing his backpack excitedly. He followed Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz up to the front door, where Plagg literally slammed the door open.

"I'm baaack!" He shouted. "Where's my promised Camembert?"

"Right here you selfish man." A woman's voice called out. Tikki giggled as Plagg rushed to the kitchen and began to eat. When Adrien finally saw who it was, he wasn't all that surprised. She had long, orange hair that went to white and then black. Her skin was about the same shade as bronze, which only seemed to accent her purple eyes. "I still don't know how you put up with him, Tikki."

"Well, he does deserve this." Tikki placed a hand on her husband-to-be's shoulder and pointed at Adrien. "This is our new guitarist and male lead- Adrien. Adrien, this is Trixx, our fitness and health manager."

"He didn't kidnap him, right?" Trixx asked seriously.

"What's up with this kidnapping stuff?" Adrien asked as Tikki shook her head.

"Well," Tikki turned to Adrien. "Once, Plagg walked up to a teen to get to know him and ask him if he wanted to join the band. The kid called out HE'S KIDNAPING ME and Plagg had to book it." Adrien tried to smother his laughter as Trixx walked up to him.

"Alright, Adrien. Let's see how fit you are."

"Huh?"

"She's going to assess what you need to work on and then implement it." Tikki explained. Plagg chuckled a bit.

"I don't think he needs a physical right now." He said to Trixx, now done with his Camembert. "Let the kid have a little freedom before he's enclosed in meal plans again."

"What?"

"Oh, so you didn't figure it out?" Plagg asked with a smirk. Walking over to Adrien despite Tikki and Trixx's confused stare. "That's rare of you, Tikki. Means we can help hide him from his past life without getting into a lot of trouble. Do you mind?" Adrien nodded and took off his sunglasses and straightened his hair.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MIRACLES!" Tikki shouted. "You're Adrien? Agreste?!"

"I still need to do a physical." Trixx said, though she was a little put off. "Modeling diets are different from the stuff I've been giving everyone after all." Plagg scowled.

"Fine."

"Come with me, Adrien." Trixx said, and Adrien followed her into the basement, and into a smaller room that he supposed could be her office.

"Remove your shoes and any jewelry and step on the scale." She instructed. Adrien did so, and she wrote down his weight. Then his height, and then his Blood pressure.

"Do you have any illnesses that we should be aware of?"

"I'm allergic to bird feathers."

"And that's all?"

"Yes." Adrien nodded and Trixx put her clipboard down. "Alright, take off your shirt. We'll see how strong you are." Adrien did so, and Trixx studied him intently. "What were those idiots trying to do?" She shook her head when he sent her a confused look. "Alright, over here." She pointed to a machine and told him to punch the pad as hard as he could. First his right, then his left, and then his legs to kick it.

"Not bad." She paused. "You are French, right?" Adrien nodded. "No wonder you're not talking a lot. Nooro will help you out. Here, I'll take you to him." She began to walk up the stairs and led him to a room other than the kitchen, which he supposed was the dining room.

"Nooro, are you in here?" Trixx asked.

"I'm here." A man with light purple hair and shades said happily. "Just helping Mari here with her Chinese. Did you need something?" As he walked more into the room, Adrien was able to see who this Mari was-

And he swore he died and went to heaven.

She was beautiful. Her dark hair was pulled back into pigtails, and her eyes were a startling but beautiful bluebell blue. Freckles dotted her cheeks and she wore a cute frustrated expression on her face as she tried to read the Chinese characters.

The only puzzling thing was that he knew her from somewhere.

But where?

"Yeah, Plagg brought in Adrien here to fill in our missing position, but he only knows a little English." Trixx explained.

"What language do you speak?" Nooro asked.

"I speak French mostly, and I was taught Chinese." He said. It was at this point Mari looked up and their eyes met. And, suddenly, he wanted to hide. He knew his face was red, but everyone around him would take it as embarrassment. Which is true. Somewhat.

"Oh, splendid!" Nooro clapped his hands. "Marinette is French too, and you can help her Chinese." He paused. "That is, depending on how much you know."

"I can speak fluent in it." He said.

"Great." Then he froze. "Oh, do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"What about you Marinette?" She looked Adrien up and down, and Adrien turned another shade red.

"I don't mind."

"Great!" Adrien thanked his lucky stars and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. "Then do you want to introduce him to the others and give him a tour?" Adrien almost balked at Trixx, who was glancing at the clock. "I have to help Pollen make dinner soon."

"Sure, Noroo was almost done teaching me anyway." Marinette stood up and turned to the said teacher. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Noroo brushed it off. "You two have fun." Marinette nodded and Adrien followed her out of the room happily. They walked through the house and upstairs, to where Adrien could hear a lot of cheering and booing.

"Trisha, give me back the remote!"

"Why should I, Dolton? You stole it from me first!" Was the response they heard. Adrien wearily stared at the door that they were approaching. Marinette- Princess, he decided to call her in his mind- rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. She opened the door and walked in without a second thought. Adrien peeked a glance into the room to see everyone scramble to look at least presentable to the other- for what reason he didn't know.

"Mari!" One with brown hair that changed to red at the bottom said happily. She fixed her glasses in front of her amber eyes from on top of a boy's lap. She looked a little annoyed, before jabbing her pointer finger in the boy's blue shirt.

"Ow!"

"Please tell Turtle-boy here that having a blog for our group is great for promoting us to the world!" Adrien raised an eyebrow, in full agreement with the girl while 'Turtle-boy' gagged. His skin tone was a darker shade of brown than the girl's, and he had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair to boot, some headphones slung around his neck and his own glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

"We already have Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, and every other Social Media out there! We even have our own website! We don't need a blog! Besides, you'd be so focused on updating the blog that you wouldn't be able to focus on learning the songs!"

"Not true!" The girl snapped before turning back around. "Come on, Marinette. Tell him I'm right."

"Alya technically is right-"

"Ha!"

"But Nino is as well."

"In your face!" The boy pumped her arm in the air as the girl, Alya, gaped at Marinette in utter betrayal.

"We don't need a Blog until we go on tour across the U.S." Marinette explained. "I'm sure you can stand Nino winning this argument until we start traveling the U.S." She paused and turned to look toward the door, where Adrien stood looking inside awkwardly. Almost like a cat. "Speaking of witch, why don't you come in and meet the rest of the band, Adrien?"

"We have a new member!" A very tan girl with black hair with green and blue highlights and amber eyes shouted as she almost jumped over the couch to see Adrien. Another boy who had been sitting on the couch lazily looked over the said piece of furniture. He was extremely pale and had dark brown hair with cold, steely grey eyes that currently looked bored. Another girl in his sight of the room rolled her eyes as she leaned back on a chair. She had blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, a piece of pink bubble gum in her mouth being blown into a bubble before it popped. When it did, she turned to face the doorway, unimpressed when all she saw was the messy blonde hair and his green eye. It was all that anyone could see.

Currently, he was frozen out of fear. He had no idea how to deal with this! He'd never properly hung out with other teens before- what should he do, what would he say? Marinette rolled her eyes and walked back out- which wasn't that far because she was only a few steps away from the door. "Give me a moment."

The second she closed the door behind her whispers shot back in forth around the room. Adrien swallowed and began to turn around. Could he spend the rest of his time with the adults? He knew how to navigate adult conversations better than teenage ones.

"I think I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Plagg for a bit." He muttered, nodding to himself. The princess placed her hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped, a blush being painted lightly on his cheeks. She turned him back around to face her and look straight into her beautiful, forget-me-not blue eyes… that practically screamed confusion. The look was rather cute on her.

"Is something wrong? It's ok, I can keep a secret." Adrien bit his lip as his hand moved to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. His eyes then traveled to the floor.

"Y-You see…" Was all he managed to get out before his throat tightened, refusing to let him speak. He really didn't want to sound like a total idiot with no life whatsoever in front of the beautiful Princess Marinette. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak again. "My dad was… really protective of me, and… and…" What were the best words for this situation? My dad locked me up in his house? I was homeschooled? I've never met so many teens face to face before? None of them sounded good.

"I'm sorry." Marinette spoke softly. Adrien froze. "Plagg probably ran into you while you were running away. Am I right?" All Adrien could do was nod. His face was sooooo red by now. "That's ok. Chloe's still getting used to being around teens and people who don't give in to her every command, and she was practically the third person to join us." Marinette laughed, and Adrien looked up at her in shock and mild confusion. "Her dad is a mayor from what we heard last- and she was used to getting what she wanted. She ran away when her father tried to re-marry. Then Trisha ran away because she didn't want to be apart of her family's circus anymore- don't worry, I'm allowed to tell you." She giggled and Adrien couldn't help but feel himself relax at the beautiful and amazing sound.

"W-Wow…" He managed to get out.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me." Marinette said. "And by the way, all of them know at least enough French to hold a steady conversation in it, so we don't really have a language barrier."

"Great." Marinette gave him a calculating look before snapping her fingers. "Oh, that's right. Here-" She pulled out a bracelet of sorts, and it looked like it was made by a professional. "I made one for everyone. Of course, this is only temporary, I'll be able to get you a proper one later on-"

"It's perfect." Adrien was smiling so wide that he knew that if his photographer were here, he would be cheering him on. "Thank you."

"Sure." Marinette placed her hand on the doorknob again. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

828385969700795982628395069483762739405958373


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: Reviews!

Candy: There's only one.

Shandy: Oh. Oh well- Thanks for reviewing TroubleShark!

Candy: And as a side note- we update as soon as we have a next chapter ready to upload and as _purr_ fect as it can be.

Shandy: We hope you enjoy the story!

828385969700795982628395069483762739405958373

Adrien had a few things to say about his band members.

First, and the only one who should be mentioned first, was the princess Marinette. Honestly, he just fell deeper and deeper every time they spoke. She was so kind, gentle, caring, understanding, and genuinely loving that he swore she was an angel. Princess just sounded better. He also learned that she was the main singer, and didn't really know how to play an instrument.

She also designed everyone's costume (which were themed off of their favorite animals) and even made a few of them. Dusuu would take the rest of the designs that she couldn't work on and bring them to life for, and with, her. On stage, Marinette told him to call her Ladybug (inspiring a few new puns he could use, and several new nicknames). He also learned that her parents had died in a fire in her family bakery when she was eleven, and that Tikki's aunt had legally adopted her, making the two cousins.

He learned that her best friend was Alya. She was a very spunky, strong headed girl who often encouraged Adrien to relax in a nonverbal way. Her stage name was Rena Rouge, favorite animal being fox, and she played the bass guitar and was Marinette's main back up singer. She was the only one it seemed who had come out of a normal home life, and whose parents agreed to let her be apart of the band. She called them exactly three times a week, and never missed a single one of them.

Nino was Alya's girlfriend, and was pretty much his first bro friend. He often encouraged him verbally to continue on and not be shy, and they had a lot of the same interests, including video games, music, and their opinion on parents. Nino's mother worked full-time at her own, just starting up business it home decor, leading Nino to accept Wayzz's suggestion, seeing as Wayzz had originally worked with his mother at first. Nino's stage name was Carapace, his favorite animal being a turtle, and he was playing an electric guitar during their songs. Unfortunately, his ear wasn't quite tuned to the right notes for singing yet, so he didn't normally sing lead or back up.

Then he had Chloe, who was honestly seemed like an uptight snob that looked down on everyone. The only reason why he never got mad, was because whenever he looked into her eyes, there always seemed to be a hint of sadness left in them. As soon as he saw it, someone would say something and it would disappear while she put everyone down. It all seemed like a joke of sorts, so he didn't push. Her Stage name was Queen Bee, her favorite animal being a honey bee, and she was often only a backup singer, the only instrument she was good at playing being her voice.

Then came Trisha. She was a very spunky and upbeat girl who was optimistic about everything. She was also very moody, and acted a lot like one of the girls in some of the anime he had seen. She always seemed very happy and ready to turn a frown upside down. Her stage name was Le Peon, her favorite animal being a peacock, and she was the expert on the piano/keytar.

The complete opposite of Dolton. He was very serious and all you ever saw on his face was a frown. He was very sarcastic and was also very insensitive. His stage name was Papillion, his favorite animal being the Moth, and he played the drums. He didn't speak a lot, but what Adrien had gathered from the others, he had grown up in a ghetto neighborhood, and his parents had abused him before Nooro had taken him under his wing (get it?) and the two of them eventually joined the band a bit later.

What would Adrien's stage name be? Well….

He was still thinking about that.

Right now, he was more focused on memorizing these chords on a guitar he had borrowed while humming the tune to himself.

" _Ridin' on, this rollercoaster…"_ He murmured, testing out the sound. He shook his head and tried again. " _Ridin' on, this rollercoaster…"_ A happy hum and a scratch if a pencil later, he wrote down a few notes. " _Never really asking, why I'm on."_ He paused and shook his head.

"Nah, it doesn't sound right." He thought for a moment.

" _Ridin' on, this roller coaster, ups and downs, I'm getting farther from you…"_ Adrien paused again, writing down a few notes. Unknowingly to him, Marinette had chosen to enter the room at this time, having left her own music in there earlier that day. Adrien prepared himself to go over the main chorus from the beginning.

" _Flyin' on, this roller coaster, back and forth, I don't know what to do~… on and on, you never asked for me to stay true~… now I'm here, no longer alone, and now I'm here, finally feeling at home~… Ridin' on, this roller coaster, ups and downs, I'm getting farther from you~…"_ He paused, wracking his brain for what to add next.

Marinette, still unnoticed, was surprised at just how good his singing was. And he was writing a song already? Unless he did before coming here, she highly doubted that he'd learned enough in the short time that he'd been with them to know how it worked. She was shocked out of her thoughts when he started up again.

" _Far away, I'm no longer feeling blue~…"_ He made a few notes on his sheet of paper.

"That's really good." Marinette said, shocking Adrien.

"Milady." He sighed, a hand to his heart. "You scared me."

"Mind singing it for me? Whatever you have, anyway." Adrien sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"To be honest, just the rough draft of the first verse and the chorus…"

"I still wanna hear it."

"Fine, just- don't laugh, ok?" Marinette rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"I won't. Promise."

"Alright." He looked at his music sheet, ignoring the heavy beating of his heart as he started.

" _When I was younger, we used to ride, on roller coasters, all the time, I never thought, that it would end, but now we're here, and we can't make amends~ I have done, all that I can, looking forward, to one last stand, but moving on, I realize that I, was never heard~_

" _Flyin' on, this Rollercoaster, back and forth, I don't know what to do~… on and on, you never asked for me to stay true~… now I'm here, no longer alone, and now I'm here, finally feeling at home~… Ridin' on, this roller coaster, ups and downs, I'm getting farther from you~… Far away, I'm no longer feeling blue~…"_ He paused, looking awkward at having to stop there.

"Wow." Marinette said, amazed. "You got some talent there, Adrien! If you don't mind me asking, what inspired you to write that song?" He smiled a bit grimly.

"Well, when I was younger, my mom would convince my dad to let us take a day off and go to an amusement park. My favorite rides were the roller coasters, but mom's stomach was really weak, so dad would go with me to go and ride on them. She… disappeared several years ago, and ever since then, father's been so… distant. Our family was falling apart. He caged me inside the house. That's why…"

"You ran away." She finished. It was silent for a few moments before Marinette decided to try and brighten up the mood. "Do you wanna hear the first song I created?"

"Yeah!" Adrien said eagerly. Marinette moved to pull out a spare guitar, but Adrien let her use his, anyway. With a start he realized that she must've had it memorized.

"It's a song about a story my mother used to tell me. I vaguely remember the characters of the story she made up to help calm me down when I was younger- I wrote the song based off of what I can remember." Marinette said casually as she strummed a few notes.

"It was about a girl who was secretly a superhero named Ladybug, who fought alongside Chat Noir to save Paris from Hawkmoth, who hypnotized people into doing his bidding." She giggled at the hilariousness of the next part. "Her name was Bridgette, and she had this huge crush on a guy in her class named Felix, who was secretly Chat Noir, who really liked her as Ladybug. So they were always rejecting the person they liked in one form or another." Adrien laughed a bit too. "Anyway, I should get into the song." She cleared her throat.

" _I live a life, that's full of fun, that keeps me sharp, and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way, to use my force, and save the day. Uh-oh-oh Life's got me spinning round, uh-oh-oh my feet are off the ground uh-oh-oh and when the sun goes down you better hang around~ It's Ladybug, jumping above, the power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm, the magic is on, always so strong!"_ After this point, she changed her voice, making it sound a bit deeper.

" _They look at me, and think I'm cool, I'm Chat Noir, and at night I rule. My ring is charged, with energy, my claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-oh-oh oh no you'll never know, uh-oh-oh my force will only grow, uh-oh-oh and when the moon is out you better hang around~ It's Ladybug, jumping above, the power is on when things go wrong, It's Ladybug, the lucky Charm, the magic is on, always so strong!"_ Her voice switched back to normal as she got more invested with the song.

" _Another day, I'm back at school, I think about him, he's so cool, he looks at me, I look away, but does he see me anyway? Uh-oh-oh he's got me spinning round, uh-oh-oh my feet are off the ground, uh-oh-oh and when the sun goes down, that's when I become~ Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test, when things go wrong, Miraculous, the luckiest, the power of love always so strong!"_ Another voice change, and Adrien wondered if Marinette would let him memorize the other part so that they could sing together.

" _I am a cat, just chilling out, but in the night, she's all I think about, I feel so strong, when she's around, she picks me up, when I am down~ uh-oh-oh oh no you'll never know, uh-oh-oh my love can only grow, uh-oh-oh, and when I see her smile, that's when she becomes~ Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong, Miraculous, the luckiest, the power of love always so strong!"_

" _Miraculous!"_ Marinette finished. Adrien smiles cheekily at her, an idea coming to mind.

"Do you mind if I use that?"

"Use what?" Marinette asked, curiously.

"Uhh… Chat Noir as my stage name." Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "I can't really think of anything cool, and no one is really called it or anything-"

"I don't mind." Marinette smiled. "If you want that as your stage name, you can have it."

"Really?"

"Of course you can! I'll get started on your stage costume design right away!" She handed him his guitar and stood up, forgetting the original reason that she was in there. "Let's see if we can have it ready by our next concert!"

"That'll be great- thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really, Mari. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

6464635253674859509473525367485949376257


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Ah, love is in the air...

Candy: *trying to hold in laughter*

Shandy: What?

Candy: Oh, nothing!

Shandy: It's something.

Candy: Reviews!

Shandy: No, wait-

 **Grapefruit101: I will!**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: It's okay- I'm glad you noticed! It's going to be important... eventually...**

 **Jensalex.10.02.2001: Why, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters!**

Candy: And now that I've finished replying to them-

Shandy: I can grill you and find out why-

Candy: We can continue on with the chapter!

Shandy: You were laughing earlier!

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

Shandy: But why were you-

6464635253674859509473525367485949376257

He sighed dreamily.

She was just so…

 _Purrfect_.

(A/N: Shandy: Oh, that's why. Candy: *rolls eyes*)

"Dude, what's up with you today? We're just doing a costume rehearsal." Nino asked, looking at his friend. They finally had a lunch break, and Marinette was talking with Alya, Chloe, and Trisha about something. Adrien really didn't care about what the others wore- he only had his sights set on Marinette. And he couldn't look away.

Dressed in red spandex covered in black dots, the costume hugged her figure tightly, not leaving much to imagination. A red mask surrounded her eyes, five black dots on it- and a pair of earrings to match. For once, her hair was down, dangling loosely around her shoulders, making her look more like an angel than a Princess. Dolton glanced at the two other boys curiously as Adrien sighed again.

"Nothing."

"Bro, if I didn't know better- I'd say you were wanting a Cat nap." Nino flicked the bell on Adrien's costume, but Adrien didn't react. The Bell was actually the zipper for his costume. It was all black, sturdy and looked like armory of some sort. A belt was tied around his waist, hanging off behind him like an actual tail would. Two black cat ears were pinned on his head, and a black mask surrounded his eyes. Special contacts were offered for him to put on if he wanted them on, but he didn't really feel like it for now. It had just gotten done the day before, and the concert was a few weeks away.

So far, there hadn't been any evidence stating that Gabriel knew where he was, or had an idea of it. And Adrien had never been happier.

"I'm sorry, what Nino?" Adrien asked, his voice light and airy as he sighed again. Dolton rolled his eyes. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with black pants and a silver mask like Chat's own. His costume needed a few adjustments, but he was still expected to dress up as though he was on stage.

"I'd think the answer would be obvious." He said coldly. Nino turned to look at him curiously. "Sunshine there is in love with Marinette."

"Dude, is Dolton right?" Nino asked. In his rush to find out an answer, his green hoodie fell off. Nino's own costume had to be remade because he had ruined it a while ago. "Do you have a crush on Mari?" Adrien flushed, finally paying attention to Nino as he stuttered to deny it. "Omgosh- you totally do!" Nino laughed, patting Adrien on his back. "Sorry dude."

"What- why are you apologizing?"

"Dude, she's hung up on a childhood friend of hers. He and his mom used to visit her parent's bakery all the time before her parents died. They even had a few play dates. She might say that they were just friends, but ever since he ran away from his home with no trace she's been worrying non stop. I've even seen a few of his posters in her room! She obviously has a crush on him."

"Who is it?" Adrien asked curiously. Who had stolen the fair Princess' heart?

"Adrien Agreste dude, can you believe it?" Adrien froze.

Marinette…

Marinette!

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng!_

The girl whose parents owned the best bakery in the world! The one who had made him that one good luck charm that he always had with him! The one whom he had gotten in trouble with countless times!

He had wondered what had happened to her, but they had stopped hanging out after he had started modeling and no one had ever given him an answer. Eventually he had grown so busy that he had almost forgotten, but when he was bored in Photo Shoots he always remembered that one friend that he had, how kind and sweet she was, and how he knew no one else could ever compare to her.

 _He found her_.

But Adrien couldn't reveal who he was- he wasn't ready for that yet. How on earth would he get Marinette's affections while keeping his identity secret? He would have to fight against himself! The thought brought a laugh or two forward. He never thought he would have to fight against himself.

Wait… get her affections? His plan had been to just admire her from afar!

But now that he knew exactly who she was, he wasn't about to let her go. Not after all of those years of wondering where his childhood friend was.

He needed a plan.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to fight for her, dude!" Nino groaned. "We've all been there, done that, but she really is smitten with this guy." Adrien side-eyed Nino. Well, besides Marinette, he was the one closest to him. He knew Nino could keep a secret, unlike Alya on her bad days, and he also knew that Nino could handle a secret as big as his.

Thing was- would it be worth it to get someone else in danger for knowing?

Adrien mused over this as his eyes landed back on Marinette. She was laughing, with a small blush on her cheeks, before she said something back to Alya.

To have her with him? As best friends again, and perhaps even more?

Of course it would.

"Nino, I want to tell you a secret." Adrien said as he tried to think of a plan. "I'll tell you later today, and I need your oath that you'll keep this under the table. It's imperative that you do so." Nino gave him a weird look.

"Of course, dude. I got your back." Adrien smiled at him before focusing his attention back on Marinette.

4774749404397272673959583652739495836253894958373

"Nino, stop."

"No, dude, this is hilarious!"

"I need support Nino, not someone laughing at my purrdicament."

"You did not just pun." Nino dead-panned.

"I did too." Adrien smirked. Then Nino started laughing again.

"Does- Does anyone else know?"

"Trixx, Plagg, Tikki, and I suppose all of the other adults, but that's it."

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"Nope." Nino laughed at that.

"You've dug yourself a big hole here." Nino wiped away a fake tear. "How're you gonna get out of it?"

"Fight for her heart, of course." Adrien said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude, you're already occupying her heart, what's the point?"

"To show her who I am now." Adrien sighed. "Nino, I haven't seen her in _years_. We're basically strangers! I've changed a lot since the last time we met, and I know she has too."

"Dude, this is too big for me. There's no way we're gonna be able to accomplish that on our own."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Adrien asked.

"Well, we definitely can't go to Alya, my girl wouldn't be able to keep anything down." Nino pointed out. "Dolton and Chloe could care less for romance, and I'm sure the other adults will say the same thing I said, so we go to a different romantic expert."

"We're going to tell Trisha?"

"Bingo."

035087108247817205701275082730572750827305720875087237582


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Reviews!

 **KawaiiFanficLover: #CatPunsFurever and #AdrienetteAndMarichatAreOTP**

 **HavUSeenMyUnicorn (Guest): Sorry, I haven't seen you're Unicorn, but now you can see the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **SkyTalon: *laughs* yeah, makes you want to facepalm. Also, just thought I'd mention this- you reviewed just as I was starting to respond to reviews. Way to be 'spot' on! *wink***

Candy: Enjoy!

035087108247817205701275082730572750827305720875087237582

'WE HAVE TO GET YOU TWO TOGETHER!"

"Shhhh!" Nino and Adrien placed a hand over Trisha's mouth, but the excited squeal coming out showed that their attempt wasn't doing all that well. "It's a secret, you hear? _Se-cret._ You can't tell anyone!"

"I know, I know." Trisha sent a pointed look to Nino. "Who do you think helped Mari with getting you and Al together?" Nino blushed and mumbled something, grudgingly agreeing with Trisha.

"So, you'll help?"

"Yeah, but it's going to take some time." Trisha placed a finger on her chin in thought, tapping it every now and then. "We don't want to jump into romancing her- that'll freak her out. We'll start slow with the small things- do things that you would- well, do back when you two used to hang out. Get her to see the similarities. That'll get her more open to you when you start with the romantic stuff." Trisha frowned. "Of course, you still want to be you and not some past version- we don't want her to know that you're you yet- that could ruin everything…"

"You're very serious about this." Adrien said, slightly shocked. Trisha wasn't paying attention, so Nino jumped in to explain.

"She adores all of the romantic stuff on TV shows. The ones with lots of drama and that sort of thing. I think she wants to be a matchmaker and own a TV show as a second career choice if this band blows." Adrien nodded just as Trisha snapped her fingers.

"Alright- you two talk to me when you and Mari are really good friends. Then we start the good stuff. See you two during practice!" And she left.

"Well, now you gotta befriend Lady Luck. That should be easy." Nino said.

"Knowing _my_ luck, I'll screw it up at some point. Besides, she said really good friends. That probably means around Alya's level of friendship with her, maybe even more."

"Come on, bro. It can't be _that_ bad."

2965082360528375802375827035728375027835207857027350827537

It was _that_ bad.

"Come now, purrincess!"

"Not now, Adrien, I have to get over this writer's block." Marinette gave him the stink eye.

"Wouldn't it be inspiring to get out and about?" Adrien asked in reply.

"Bro, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"But-"

" _Now?!"_ Nino grabbed Adrien's arm and dragged the other away.

"Nino, what gives?"

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Trying to befriend Marinette." Adrien stated as though it was obvious.

"Trying to befriend her? More like trying pick-up line after pick-up line and attempting to ask her out." Nino groaned, a hand moving up to massage his temples. "And puns? Seriously?"

"What? They're the cat's meow!"

"Dude, just- no."

"What?" Adrien was really confused at this point. "What am I doing wrong?"

"I thought it would be obvious." They two boys turned to see Chloe, who expertly examined her nails that Pollen had done that morning. "Pretty-boy here grew up isolated. He gets everything from anime and manga, or some cheesy TV show." Adrien gaped at her, and Nino gave the blonde girl a confused look.

"What? Why would anyone-"

"How did you do that?" Adrien asked, pointing a finger at Chloe. The said girl scoffed.

"Please- been there, done that- you're basically a green-eyed Tamaki Suo with her." Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder. "To dumb it down for your weeb-mind- be more like Kyoya or Mori at first- calm when you talk to her, interested in being friends, getting to know her- _then_ you can start acting a bit like Hikaru, Kaoru, or Honey. After that, you can expand a bit more."

"What about Tamaki?"

"You only go Tamaki on dates." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Or more special and romantic things. Save it for the special days."

"Wait- so you're both-"

"Shh- Nino." Adrien held his hand out to his friend as he focused on what Chloe was saying intently, almost as though he was trying to memorize the secrets of the universe. "What else?"

"Lay it low on hints that you like her- like, _really_ low. I don't want to hear any pick-up lines until you're really good friends. You have to go slow with things like this. Going too fast will get her to act like Haruhi does around Tamaki- going slow will get her to act like Haruhi around Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Anything else?"

"Just that you better treat her right _Agreste_." Chloe said, shooting the blonde a glare.

"How do you know so much, anyway?" Nino asked curiously.

"I'm Bi-sexual." Chloe admitted with a shrug, turning to leave. "Don't worry about getting competition from me- _I_ prefer redheads." And then she left.

"Dude, just how much help was that?" Nino asked, thoroughly confused. "And she didn't even answer my question!"

"A lot." Adrien smiled and rubbed his hands together "Time to try again!"

208658236580028357027305870327528735702875807357823058730572


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Things are gonna start getting serious for a bit.

Candy: Reviews!

 **MelDaKwami (Guest): That's cool! And I'm glad you like Trisha.**

 **Guest: I will! And no, he won't turn stalkerish. That's Mari's thing.**

 **KawaiiFanficLover: Yeah. And it's speculated by fans, anyway. I hope it's true.**

Shandy: Enjoy!

208658236580028357027305870327528735702875807357823058730572

The next few times he tried, he succeeded greatly. They were becoming closer and closer every time they hung out.

Too bad not all good things last.

"Hey, Chat Noir!" Their practice was stopped by Plagg barging in on them.

"Again?!"

"Come on, we only just started the last run!"

"What is it, Plagg?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Just- it's your old man." Adrien froze.

"His dad?"

"Dude, you ok?" Nino placed an arm on Adrien's shoulders. Adrien blinked, smiling at Nino, though it was forced.

"Yeah. Fine." He placed his guitar down gently. "I'll tell you how it goes." When he left the room, Plagg was all over him.

"He's not entirely sure that you are his son yet, so there's still a chance of convincing him otherwise- problem is that he sent your babysitters."

"Well, this is going to be hard." Adrien looked down at his costume, an idea coming to mind. "Actually… hand me my contacts?"

It wouldn't be the first time that he wore contacts, but it still felt weird to look himself in the mirror and see actual green cat eyes instead of his normal green ones. After nodding to himself, he walked over to where Nooro and Tikki were entertaining the two in the living room.

"Sorry it took so long- we were in the meowddle of our costume practice." He gestured to himself before looking at Nathalie and the Gorilla (Honestly, the guy never spoke, and he certainly looked like one). "I hear that you think I'm some CEO's runaway son?"

"Yes, Gabriel Agreste to be exact." Nathalie said, though she was obviously creeped by the contacts. That was what he had been hoping for.

"Sorry, no way I'm that dude." Adrien laughed.

"We heard you never gave a last name."

"That's because I refuse to take on the last name that I used to have." Adrien sat down on the couch sloppily, knowing that it would grate on Nathalie's nerves. "Let's get this over with- I have to purractice."

"Very well then- we just need to ask you a few questions." Clearly Nathalie was supposed to do more, but Adrien's attempts at annoying her were working. "However, we were asked to use a lie detector. Mr. Agreste's orders."

"Sounds like what an annoying a**hole would do." The swear word tasted foul on his mouth, he had never sworn before, but he would have to do it because _Adrien_ never swore. Nathalie raised an eyebrow.

"Very well then." It only took a few minutes to set everything up, and then she was asking questions. "You're favorite color?"

' _Had I still been boring Adrien Agreste, my answer would've been green.'_ He thought with a laugh before answering. "Blue."

"What's your favorite food?"

Now that he could eat mostly whatever he wanted? "Croissants and Macaroons. Oo- and Cinnamon Rolls."

"If you had a choice between wearing a feathered jacket or a tight leather one, which would it be and why?" Adrien scowled. He couldn't be different from his model self in this _one aspect_.

"Leather- not only is it my thing, but I'm allergic to feathers."

"If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?" Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but froze, the word _freedom_ at the tip of his tongue.

Oooo, she was good. Too bad that, now that he had his freedom, he wanted something else.

"To win over a fair Purrincess' heart." He said honestly, and then he smirked. That would be his ticket out of this. "Too bad she's fallen for the same man you're looking for. If you find him, you should tell him that I need to have a private _chat_ with him."

"Very well, last one." Nathalie cleared her throat. "Are you Adrien Agreste?"

Well, he was screwed. Unless he played this _just right_.

"I might've been him at one point." He admitted. "Back when I was younger and wanted to be the purrfect example, but let me tell you right here, right now, that I am _not_ Adrien Agreste. If you absolutely _have_ to give me a last name…" He glanced at Plagg and smiled. "Put me down as Adrien Malchance- Plagg's adopted younger brother." Plagg, from what Adrien could see, was ecstatic at the thought.

In reality, Plagg was more of a father, but that would be weird for him to admit to Nathalie and the Gorilla.

"Very well, you have convinced me that you are not our Adrien." By the way Nathalie's eyes observed him, he was unsure of whether she believed it or was just letting him slide. "However, Mr. Agreste said that he wanted to talk to you anyway. Said it would be a final test."

"Anything to get this over with." Adrien picked up the phone after Nathalie had called, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"You're assistant wanted me to talk to you. Something about a final test to see if I'm your missing son. Whatever it is, I have to hurry it up. Band purractice and all."

"Band?"

"Yeah- I'm one of the main singers of Miraculous, an upcoming band. We're purretty good." He was still connected to the stupid lie machine, he noticed vaguely as he looked around the room, finally settling to rest his eyes on a picture not that far away. "I play the Guitar. Maybe an old man like you could come and watch us sometime."

"I highly doubt that I will." Gabriel's cool voice said, and Adrien almost grit his teeth. Of course. He had almost fallen right into that one. Good thing he knew everything about his distanced father- and so did one of his friends.

"Makes sense- you are a busy guy. My friend talks about you a lot- you're her idol."

"Does she now?"

"Yeah. Wanted to be an aspiring fashion designer, but she chose to join me at the band." Adrien glanced up at the clock. "Listen, I really need to get back to practice for the next show."

"Two last things."

"What are they?"

"Do you speak chinese?"

"Only a bit- we are planning on going on a world tour when we get popular." Adrien said cooly, having already guessed that his father would say something along those lines. "And two?"

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died." Adrien said coldly. Though it wasn't true, it wasn't false either. It was a high possibility. "We've been told drug overdose, but I think it was caused by neglect and abuse."

"Oh?"

"From her husband." Adrien said with a smirk. If his father did know that he was his son, this was bound to make him think twice. He wasn't about to return unless his father decided to change, despite how that will probably never happen. "My quote unquote _father_ often said and did things that degraded her self esteem, whether he realized it or not, even though he did love her. He did them to me too- we were never perfect enough in his eyes. I can only suppose that he is living alone in his cold and drafty house, wishing that he hadn't driven my mother to suicide. And that he still had me, but he lost the right to be my father a long time ago."

"I… see."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course." Adrien handed the phone to Nathalie, who was looking at him with a peculiar expression. Adrien didn't falter under her look.

"There's your boss- now I'm going upstairs. Hopefully I haven't missed practice." He stood up, gently took the wires off, and walked up stairs. But instead of going to the practice room, he went the opposite direction and to the room that he shared with Nino and Dolton.

"D*** it all." He cursed, kicking his bed. Swearing his frustration away actually felt good, but he couldn't do that. It felt too weird.

He knew he had given away too much. Whether they would put the pieces together or not was the question- and what his father would do when he found out would be worse.

He stripped out of his outfit and placed his ring on his finger, only wearing boxers as he took out his contacts and put them away.

Grabbing the curtains hanging by his bunk, he pulled them out, as well as two do-not-disturb signs, one to place on his door and one on his curtain. He couldn't lock his friends out, that would've been rude of him, so he let the lock be. Then he crawled onto his bed and sighed, glaring at the empty bunk above his own.

He was so stupid.

He glanced down at his mother's ring. He always wore it- he could never find it in himself to take it off. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Dusuu to make it so that the ring could go over his costume. Then he shook his head, promptly grabbing a set of Headphones Nino had let him borrow, hooked it up to his new phone, and listened to his music and nothing more. Eventually, he found himself going to sleep.

0827085370528374082735802740872308470837482740872037482374072

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked when dinner came around. "I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"He put up the 'do not disturb' sign on our door. When I checked he was asleep, but he's sure to be awake by now." Nino said, Dolton nodding in agreement. "What happened with his old man anyway?"

"He might've let off too much." Plagg admitted. "But now we're adopted brothers, so you guys gotta remember that if they decide to ask you questions."

"What did they do?"

"They went above and beyond." Tikki said softly. "I feel so bad for him- they brought a truth detector of all things and forced him to talk to his dad while still wearing it." She shook her head sadly.

"Marinette, could you take his food up to him?" Pollen asked. She was a dark skinned woman with platinum-almost-white-blonde hair and stunning, deep blue eyes. Marinette took the plate offered to her, along with her own.

"I'll talk to him too." She said. "If he's awake." Then she walked upstairs and to his room, knocking on the door softly. "Adrien? You up?" She opened the door and walked into the room, only to see him sitting on the wide windowsill in his room, staring out and into the small forest in the back of their house. He had changed, dressing in his more casual wear. She walked a bit closer, observing him with a sharp eye.

Too much on his mind, eh?

"Adrien, there's a much safer way to observe one's surroundings." Marinette chided. Adrien jumped, hit his head on the top of the window, and fell backwards into his room with a loud thud.

"Oh, Hi Marinette." He said after blinking a few times, staring up at her upside-down. He quickly corrected his position, standing up while rubbing his head. "Sorry, I must've been lost in thought."

"That's alright- but you should know that there's a better spot." She handed him his plate before gesturing for him to follow her. He did so curiously, and eventually she pulled out a ladder from the ceiling and took him up to the attic, which was full of all sorts of junk. Then she led him to a window, which opened up to a good place to sit on the roof, outlooking the backyard.

"You're right- this is better." He said as Marinette sat down, following her lead before digging into the food before him. They ate in silence for a few moments, until Marinette noticed Adrien staring into space again.

"Was it that bad?" Adrien turned to look at her, but then he sighed.

"Yeah. You'd think he would care enough about his only son to come in person if he thought you were you, but _no_ , he just sends your bodyguard and his assistant instead! And then he has the nerve to speak with me over the phone!"

"That's low."

"It is." Adrien scoffed, leaning backwards. "He's such a jerk. He's never been there for me. I've always had to be 'his perfect son'. I bet his whole thought process whenever he thought of me, was 'how can I improve the company name'?"

"I wish I had been there."

"Probably best that you hadn't." Adrien admitted honestly. "Ugh, he's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because of the way that I talked about my mother." Adrien admitted. "We don't know what exactly happened to her- but I claimed that she committed suicide because of him. He's really touchy about that sort of thing- and he refuses to even think about her being dead. Saying that, to his face, if he connects the dots… that's a one-way trip to death."

"Saying that to either of my parents if one was dead and the other was alive would've won a trip to death as well." Marinette admitted.

"What were your parents like?" Adrien asked. He couldn't remember much, except that Tom taught him how to pun, and that they were the best bakers in Paris. The rest was a blur.

"Well, Papa was always the funny one." Marinette admitted, looking up into the sky. "He loved puns, and he knew how to put a smile on everyone's faces. He even let me beat his but even though he could've won just to see me smile. And then Maman was always very sweet. She's always supported papa in everything and anything- she was the one who encouraged him to set up their store."

"They sound amazing."

"Yeah, but I'll always treasure the time I had with them." Silence echoed before Marinette spoke again. "You're father sounds like a rich person."

"He is. You probably heard of him, if what you're friends say about your crush is correct." Marinette turned crimson.

"Wh-What crush?!"

"On Adrien Agreste." Adrien clarified. "Childhood friends and all that. He talks about you often."

"Do you know where he went?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah…"

"Is he alright?"

"He's doing fine. He's got lots of friends taking care of him now." Adrien answered, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

"How do you know him?" Marinette asked suspiciously.

"Well, we went to a lot of social gatherings together. Found that both of our names were Adrien and hit off. He told me about his running away." Adrien sighed. "I met his father a few times- he's just like mine."

"I see." Marinette said slowly, a smirk gracing her lips, like she had figured something out. Adrien didn't notice, too wrapped up in talking about his old self- what would've happened had he not run into them.

"He really does miss you." Adrien said again. "He memorized my phone number so that we can keep in contact- once every day. I told him about you and he recognized who you were instantly. Said you could make the best Chocolate Chip cookies on earth." He shrugged. "Course, you haven't made any yet, so I can't be one hundred percent sure of it."

"You'll get some after the concert." Marinette winked at him as she laughed, and he laughed as well, absolutely adoring the sound of her voice. "What else has Adrien told you?"

"Well, he told me about that one time where…"

028375087035708237578273572380750872302780720875807205378375023875


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: Sorry we haven't updated guys.

Candy: We had a small writers block, but it's all cleared up now!

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Solthus: Yes, and maybe she already has. *shrugs***

 **Guest: Here's the update! I'm sorry it's so late.**

 **Grapefruit101: I will, I will.**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

028375087035708237578273572380750872302780720875807205378375023875

"Guys, I need your help."

Adrien choked on the water he had been drinking. Nino thumped his back as he got over it, wiping the water off of his chin. Dolton scowled at them.

"What?"

"You _never_ ask for help." Nino explained as Adrien recovered, turning to face Dolton. "Whatever it is must be serious if you're asking for help."

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Dolton rolled his eyes. "I just need some advice from guys who are my age. I've already talked to Nooro, and Wayzz, and Plagg, and none of them have helped me at all."

"What is it?"

"So, how do I go about asking someone, who has everything they want, out?" Adrien choked again- this time on air, apparently. Nino was trying to help Adrien through his fit. Dolton scowled.

"Is it really that out of character?" He asked.

"Yes." Nino said.

"Never mi-"

"No! We can help!" Adrien said, turning to the other sheepishly. "It was just a surprise is all. Who is it?"

"Someone who has everything she could ever want."

"Is it a celebrity crush?"

"No."

"How about a childhood friend?"

"Nope."

"Please tell me it's not Chloe-"

"H*** no!" Dolton visibly gagged. "Guys, never in a million years!" He shook his head and stood up. "Clearly asking you two idiots was a waste of my-"

"It's Trisha, isn't it?" Dolton froze, and he and Nino turned to look at Adrien.

"How'd you get Trisha?" Nino asked.

"She's the only one he doesn't insult on a daily basis, and the only one he can seem to stand ranting to him. Also, unlike you- _I've_ heard just what music he writes on his phone and doesn't share with anyone." Dolton seemed to bristle.

"You didn't."

"Dolton, you picked up my phone that one time instead of yours, just as I picked up your phone. It's not my fault that you don't have a password on your phone- not to mention that you admitted to searching through mine to find any blackmail that I might have. Totally rationalized my looking through yours while trying to find out what happened to all of my stuff."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Dolton practically hissed.

"Satisfaction brought it back. Besides, who else here wears 'blue as soft as the evening of a summer sky, and the green of a field of grass, with eyes the color of smooth, golden honey'?" Nino glanced between the two, growing confused.

"Wait- so you accidentally switched phones- _and_ you have a crush on Trisha? Since when?!"

"Well, the phone thing was a week ago." Adrien admitted, leaning back. "But I don't know how long, or why he'd start acting on it-"

"She's got a stupid secret admirer." He practically growled. "Sending her lovey-dovey gifts and mushy stuff. She won't stop talking about how 'considerate' and 'kind' he is." He rolled his eyes. "I admit I might be being a bit possessive and paranoid about it, I just don't like the thought of Trisha being wooed by anyone else."

"Well, we'll help you out, dude." Nino said, getting over the shock as he patted his dear friend on the back. "We're traveling to New York City for the next concert- you can take her to the Statue of Liberty!"

"Nah, we've already been. She deserves something new. Something she's never seen before."

"How about that one really cool restaurant?" Adrien asked.

"Which one? There's like, millions, dude." Nino pointed out. Adrien fished out his phone, pulling up a page for the restaurant. Dolton and Nino looked over it a bit, and a rare smile grew on Dolton's face.

"Yeah. This one." He forwarded the page to his phone and returned Adrien's phone to him. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, dude." Nino said, and Adrien nodded.

"Anything for a fellow bro."

8136508230858365023650263572935629376592365972365792365923657923569273659

"Alright- time to pretty you two up!" Alya basically shoved Marinette and Trisha into the room, Chloe walking in behind them and locking the door.

It was a few days away from the concert, and they were going to tour around a bit before at the boy's insistence. While it didn't sound really date like, Alya was almost certain in her theory that Adrien and Dolton liked her and Trisha. Which, Marinette found hard to believe, but she wasn't necessarily complaining.

"Why though?" Trisha asked, a little oblivious to what was going on.

"Nino told me that they were going to plan the trip, and if I'm right, then we'll want to look our best."

"I'll take care of Hair, makeup can come after we get in our outfits." Chloe said, dragging the said girl over to her personal mirror.

"Wait- I don't think I need a makeover." Trisha said suddenly, backing away from the mirror. "I'll just put on some mascara and lipstick, put my hair in a bun, and-"

"Ridiculous." Chloe huffed, forcing Trisha into the seat. "When I'm done with you, no one will be able to resist you. You'll have any man, or woman, under your charms."

"But-"

"I don't think you'll be able to convince her out of it." Marinette giggled, smiling at Trisha. "I'll go with Alya to find some nice clothes while you do her hair."

80976543525647586970876958647536425653765896887069584753645

Meanwhile, with the guys, Adrien was pacing back and forth despite Nino's attempts at calming him down. Dolton was absolutely no help even without his sarcastic comments, because he was also worried about the same things that Adrien was.

"What if she doesn't like the way I look? Or want me to be a gentleman? What if the restaurant is secretly horrible and they were lying on the website?!"

"Dude, chill, it's going to be fine-"

"No it's not!" Adrien insisted. "It's basically a date- what if it's ruined?! She'll never even want to think about me in that aspect ever again!" Nino facepalmed and groaned.

"I am honestly thinking of dragging Plagg and Nooro in to this- even though they told us specifically to leave them alone in our endeavor."

"What are we going to do?!" Adrien exclaimed. He shut up when Nino threw a stress ball at the blonde.

"Use that, shut up, and finish getting ready." Nino said bluntly, before turning to Dolton. "You seem to be doing better than him."

"I'm not." Dolton replied in his usual 'I don't care now leave me be' tone, though it sounded more dead than normal.

"I'm sure it'll get better." Nino sighed- to help both him and Dolton.

This was gonna be a bumpy ride.

8356296597263597623975673256723657923679569236526357923659726


	8. Chapter 8

Shandy: Sorry we haven't updated this fic in what feels like forever.

Candy: We ran into some writers blocks, and it shows... sadly...

Shandy: But we wanted to get a chapter to you guys, so here you go!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Lucky Bug (Guest): Actually, you were the only reviewer... Anyway, I don't necessarily have an update schedule. I do seem to update every other day recently if I actually have a chapter prepared for the story. My schedule changes a lot, so I'm very flexible. :)**

Shandy: Enjoy the chapter!

8356296597263597623975673256723657923679569236526357923659726

After everyone got settled in the car, Wayzz drove them to New York City.

It was a rather awkward ride. Dolton didn't talk to anyone (per usual). Trisha was talking excitedly with Marinette about the restaurant they were going to. Alya and Nino were casually conversing with each other, occasionally glancing at Adrien in amusement. The said blonde was inwardly panicking and trying his best not to fiddle too much while occasionally glancing at Marinette. Chloe was ignoring everyone and staring out the window.

Kinda awkward ride.

When they finally got to the restaurant in question, they sat down with the menus and began to order.

Adrien, having looked up the menu online, already knew what he wanted and waited nervously for the waiter to come back with their drinks.

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" Marinette asked, noticing the blonde's nervousness.

"I might be a bit worried about people recognizing me." He admitted, a small white lie as he adjusted the sunglasses on his face. They had made sure to sit by the window so that he would have an excuse to keep them on.

"But you haven't been on stage yet." Alya pointed out, confused.

"Just let him worry, babe." Nino said, draping an arm over Alya's shoulder. "There's no point in fighting it- I tried and failed."

"Adrien." Marinette placed her hand upon the blonde's shoulder, smiling up at him. "Relax! This is your first time in the big city- let's try to have some fun, alright?" Adrien bit his lip as he looked away from her eyes, nodding. His face turned a shade red when Marinette hugged him. "Where do you want to go to first after the restaurant?"

"Well…" Adrien looked up again, a bit more embarrassed. "I thought that seeing the statue of Liberty would be pretty cool. And central park sounds amazing too."

"It's settled then." Marinette nodded. "We'll go to the statue and then the park!"

"I don't know." A small, wicked gleam entered Chloe's eyes as she subtly nudged Nino in the side. "You guys will have to go on without me- I need to go to the spa and work in some relaxation." Nino grew a bit confused, but Chloe gestured with her eyes to the two not-yet couples and realization struck his face. He smirked, letting his arm fall from Alya's shoulder's to wrap around her waist.

"I was planning on taking Alya with me to go to some of our favorite places and chill." He admitted, winking as Alya rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she had caught on to their plan.

"Looks like you four are going to the statue and park without us."

"Here you guys go." A waiter said, walking forward. He had chin-length red hair, part of it covering his left eye a bit. He set their drinks down on the table, observing them all with his cerulean blue eyes. "I'm Nathaniel, and I'll be your waiter for today." Chloe's mouth dropped, a hint of pink coming to her cheeks.

"Yes, I'd like the number four, please." Adrien said first, clearing his throat.

"I'll take the Alfredo special." Marinette said, glancing at her menu.

"I'll have the number six."

"I'll have the Lasagna." Trisha added on.

"We'll share the number one." Nino said, looking at Alya.

"Alright then." Nathaniel finished writing their orders down and looked at Chloe. "And what about you, Miss?"

"I…" Chloe coughed a bit, looking away. "I'll take the Caesar Salad."

"Very well." He made a note and placed the notepad back in his apron pocket. "Your orders will be out soon- please notify us if you need something." And then he professionally walked away. Chloe continued to stare after him, but no one seemed to notice as they separated into their own conversations once more.

"Hey, guys?" Chloe asked after they had received their food.

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"I'll pay for the check, you guys go on out and have fun."

"What about your spa thingy?" Trisha asked.

"It can wait."

"All right then." Adrien nervously stood up. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Marinette giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door, Trish and Dolton following. "Come on, Adrien, it's time to show you what New York is all about!"

862397659723565723956732659723659236579326


	9. Chapter 9

Shandy: Okay guys, we entered a serious writers block on this, and we wanted to write more before posting this chapter...

Candy: But you guys deserve to know that we haven't given up on this story, and aren't planning on giving up.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Cecelovely (guest): WOOOT GO CHLOE!**

 **Djtiger901: Why thank you! :3**

 **Guest: I'm glad you love it!**

 **LuckyLikesFandoms: I will, and thank you! I like that about this story too. :3**

 **chatnoirispawsome (guest): Here you go! I can't promise when the next chapter will be uploaded, tho.**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

289649732659726375269753697569726356293756

Chloe waited a few minutes before she picked up the bill. She placed a wad of money in it and stood up, walking over to where the redhead could be seen. He saw her and walked over to her, curious.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. Chloe shoved down her insecurity and swallowed.

"I have the bill ready." She said with certainty, handing him the bill and the large tip she had given him. "When does your shift end."

"Uh…" Nathaniel blushed a bit, looking surprised. "What?"

"Your shift. When does it end?"

"Uhh… in about thirty minutes." He admitted, looking at the clock.

"Great." Chloe smiled. "I'll meet you at the fountain in central park around then. Here's my number in case something comes up." She handed him a piece of paper with her number scribbled on it. Nathaniel's face grew redder.

"Uh- I-"

"I'll see you then, cutie." She said, throwing a wink at him and then kissing his cheek, walking out with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Phase One complete.

723582358638625468352548625462538645382548625348

"Wow!" Adrien looked up at the Statue of Liberty, standing tall and proud in the afternoon sun. Marinette giggled.

"It is pretty majestic." Marinette agreed, looking up at it as well before looking back at Trisha and Dolton. Adrien did too and noticed that Dolton needed help talking to Trisha.

"How many times have you guys been here?" He asked- mostly at the two.

"I go as often as I can." Trisha spoke up instantly. "It never fails to inspire me. Remind me _why_ I joined Miraculous."

"Not all that often." Dolton admitted, glancing at Trisha and then looking back at Adrien. "Only when I feel like it. Normally when someone thinks that I need to get out of the house."

"I know your talking about me." Trisha rolled her eyes, looking up at him. You seriously need to lighten up a bit more, Dolton. You're acting like someone's gonna eat you alive." She giggled at the appaled version that quickly became apparent on Dolton's face. Then he scowled, his cheeks a touch pink as he turned to look back at the statue.

"Certainly feels like it." He muttered, too low for anyone to hear him.

"Come on, Adrien." Marinette grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards a stand. "We should get you a souviner!"

"Are you sure-"

"Don't argue, kitty. Trust me, you'll want one of these." Adrien swallowed.

"Okay."

02838027305782738572738057237857082

"So…" Plagg glanced between Tikki, Trixx, and Pollen. "How long do you think until we have two more lovie-dovie couples in the house?"

"Both by the end of the day." Trizz said confidently.

"Dolton's too stubborn, and so is Adrien- they won't do it unless everything's perfect." Pollen pointed out. "I'll say that it takes more than today for both."

"I'm gonna take a new stand…" Wayzz walked into the room with Nooro. "And say that Chloe finally decides to put herself out there."

"I think that Dolton and Trisha will get together, but not Mari and Adrien. They still need time." Nooro admitted.

"I agree with Nooro." Tikki admitted, laying her head down on Plagg's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"Adrien and Marinette together, Trisha and Dolton need another week." Plagg brushed off, wrapping an arm around Tikki.

"You're very positive." Dusuu pointed out. "I think both of them get together too- and I'm going with Nooro on his."

"What can I say, I have faith in my boy." Plagg said proudly.

"How about we just see what happens, okay?" Wayzz sighed, sitting down on the couch.

No one could really argue with that.


End file.
